marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ant-Man
Tiny Dude |species = Human |citizenship = American |gender = Male |affiliation = Vistacorp (former) (former) |movie = Ant-Man Captain America: Civil War Spider-Man: Homecoming (screen footage) (unreleased) Ant-Man and the Wasp (unreleased) |web series = WHiH Newsfront (1 Episode) |comic = Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time |actor = Paul Rudd |status = Alive}} Scott Edward Harris Lang is a former professional criminal who, despite trying to go straight to raise his daughter, was convinced by Hank Pym to take on the mantle of the Ant-Man. He fought against Pym's former protégé, Darren Cross, who had gone insane while trying to recreate the Pym Particles, leading to Lang having to defend his friends, family and the world as the Ant-Man. When the Avengers separated into two separate factions over the Sokovia Accords, he was recruited to Captain America's side by Hawkeye. Though given a chance to back out as the faction would be working outside of the law, Lang scoffed at the warning; being a wanted man was hardly a new experience for him. Lang was subsequently arrested following the Clash of the Avengers before being freed from the Raft by Captain America. Biography Early Life Raising a Family ]] Scott Lang had earned a Master's Degree in electrical engineering. With his skills he would often steal from criminals and give back to those they had stolen from.Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time Lang married a woman named Maggie sometime before 2008.Ant-Man Maggie was very supportive of Lang, but disliked his robberies, albeit from criminals. The couple later had a daughter they named Cassandra "Cassie" Lang. Wishing to support his own family, Lang promised his wife that he would stop stealing after Cassie's birth. The VistaCorp Job ]] Lang discovered that Vistacorp, were overcharging their customers. At first, he thought it was simply a coding error and changed it. He realized the company was intentionally doing this to their customers for financial gain when Geoff Zorick, ordered Lang to revert his many corrections before firing him. Angered by VistaCorp's larceny, Lang broke into the VistaCorp headquarters to hack their systems and pay back the money to Vistacorp's customers. He then broke into Geoff Zorick's Mansion and stole a few items before he got carried away and drove Zorick's car into the mansion's pool. Prison Sentence Lang was arrested and given a three year sentence in San Quentin State Prison. The Langs divorced following his incarceration, and Maggie eventually became engaged to Jim Paxton. Lang became very close to his cellmate, Luis, who was released the year before Lang was set to be. During his time in prison, Lang vowed to never get involved in crime again and focus his attention on helping to raise Cassie. A Biased Interview interviewing Lang]] A day before his release from San Quentin State Prison, Lang was interviewed by Christine Everhart at WHiH Newsfront. They talked about the reason behind his heist at Vistacorp; however, Lang felt that the news station was being unfair, due to Vistacorp being one of their financial backers. His animosity towards the remarks made by the seemingly biased news anchor, caused him to slam his hand onto the desk in frustration, resulting in him getting tased.Scott Lang Exclusive Interview Release from San Quentin Job Search On July 17, 2015, Lang was released for proper conduct during his stay in the San Quentin State Prison. Before being pardoned, Lang underwent a traditional good-bye ritual where he fought an inmate called Peachy. Lang allowed Peachy to hit him hard across the jaw and successfully stayed on his feet, he then attempted to distract Peacy and punched him, failing to knock him down before he and the prisoners embraced. ]] Having said his goodbyes, Lang was escorted out of prison where he was picked up by Luis, Lang's friend and former cellmate. As they drove towards San Francisco, Luis informed Lang that much of his own life had gone bad - Luis' mother died, his father got deported and his girlfriend left him all while Lang had been in prison, although Luis still looked on the positive side; at least he got his parent's van. On the way to the Milgrom Hotel, Luis informed Lang of a place they could rob, but Lang rejected the idea and claimed that he would not be sent back to prison, as Lang was confident that he would be able to find a job, as he had a Master's Degree in electronics. Lang obtained a job at , going by the name of Jack; despite his degree in electronics, his criminal record would prevent him from getting a job as potential employers would think he would revert back to crime, so going by an alias was the best choice. One day, he got a dimwitted teenager as a customer, who kept asking for things that an ice cream shop did not sell. Despite Lang's polite encouragement to realize he was in the wrong place for those orders, Dale, his manager, called for him allowing Lang to ask a fellow employee to handle the dimwit while he was gone. In Dale's office, Lang learned that Baskin-Robbins had found out about his past as the criminal responsible for robbing Geoff Zorick and returning money to his former customers. Though a fan of his work against the corrupt Vistacorp, Dale then promptly fired Lang because of his criminal record. Though as consolation, Dale allowed Lang to take a free ice cream with him when he left and despite being mortified by Dale's attitude to the situation, Lang took the free ice cream regardless and made his way back home. and Kurt]] Arriving at the residence, Lang explained how he had just been fired before being introduced to Kurt and Dave, whom Luis had rounded up in hopes of helping in his planned heist if Lang agreed. Luis excitedly explained that Kurt had just gotten out of and went into great detail about Lang's criminal career. Lang quickly realised what was happening and once again insisted that he would not be going back to stealing as he intended to support his daughter, despite Luis insistence that the billionaire they would be targeting would be the perfect victim but still Lang refused. Unwelcome Family Reunion On the very same day was Cassie Lang's birthday party, which was being held at Jim Paxton's house. Although he was not invited to the party she was having, Lang turned up at Paxton's home. Cassie was delighted to see him and hugged her father tightly; he managed to give his gift to Cassie despite the cold treatment Paxton gave him. Ignoring Paxton's comments about him not being invited to the party, Lang handed his daughter her birthday present, an ugly rabbit toy which she instantly adored. ]] Cassie then went to inform her mother of Lang's sudden arrival, much to Lang's dismay at being left with Paxton who berated him for failing to pay child support. When his ex-wife Maggie appeared, she asked to speak to Lang outside of their house. From there, they discussed a little bit of what Lang must do before he can visit Cassie again, with Lang insisting that he had a and was not going back to crime before Maggie demanded that he leave their home and come back once he had gotten himself a job and was able to begin finally paying child support he currently owed to them. ' crew]] Lang was left depressed by this turn of events, as by the time he had saved enough money to pay child support to his ex-wife, he would have missed another two years of Cassie's life. This forced him to listen to Luis' proposal about a crime, to make quick cash. It turned out that the target was the safe belonging to a retired mogul whose money would be protected by insurance so nobody would really be hurt, the kind of target perfect for Lang's morals. With Lang now officially on board, they quickly began planning with Kurt and Dave as Lang took charge of the planning of the heist. Breaking Into Pym's Residence ]] With the help of his newly-found heist team, Lang was able to break into the Pym Residence easily, with Luis staying nearby and offering support from inside his van. Lang was soon slowed down however when he discovered the basement door had a fingerprint scanner with had not been planned for. Rather than giving up however, Lang recreated a fingerprint using a ring, tape, glue, and some heat from the stove, unlocking the door and making his way downstairs. Lang found the vault, which was made of the same 1910s material as the which also had not been planned for, and sparked a brief conversation between Dave and Kurt about the 1997 Titanic movie. Thinking on his feet, Lang promptly created a freezing agent and poured into into the door, Lang explained to his confused friends over the radio that "ice expands, metal doesn't"; in a few minutes the ice with burst the door open. He set up a blanket to catch the screws flying out and a mattress to soften the door's fall, and therefore keep any loud noises from alerting the nearby neighbors. ]] As soon as the door was blown open, Lang immediately scanned the room for cash and other valuables, only to find nothing but a few hanging blueprints, some colored liquid contained in test tubes, and a suit with a helmet that seemed to be as a pair of motorcycling attire, informing Luis and the other two of the failure to find anything clearly worth any money. Disappointed that all the security was just for an old outfit, Lang decided to take it anyway for his troubles; he likely planned to seal it at a later point to make a profit off this venture. Unknown to Lang, Hank Pym had been watching everything he did, with a camera mounted on the back of an ant. Trials of the Suit ]] The following day back at the Milgrom Hotel, Lang was alone in the apartment and looking himself in the mirror, considering what he should do next. Taking some time to look at what he stole, Lang studied the Pym Particles, unaware of their power before examining the Ant-Man Suit and it's helmet, still assuming them to just be motorcycle gear. Seeing that the suit was about his size, Lang then checked the suit and tried it on, standing in the bath to get a better look as he began admiring himself in the mirror. Looking over the suit's design, Lang saw buttons he on each glove and began experimenting with them, while nothing happened when he pushed the one on the left glove, but when he pushed the one on the right, he suddenly shrunk to a minuscule size, with even the plug hole of the bath appearing much larger than he was. He promptly fell a great distance into the tub, frightened by his new perspective as he tried to figure out what had just happened and how this could be possible. Hank Pym used this chance to get through the suit and communicate with Lang, revealing to him that he knew about the heist. Lang ran for his life as Luis stepped into the bathroom and turned on the tap for his own bath. Lang was thrown from the bath and soon fell through a gap in the floor to the apartment below. Lang continued to be thrown across the room without being noticed due to his small size, suffering with landing inside a vacuum cleaner and being attacked by a rat before finally figuring out how to grow back to normal size. Horrified by the experience, Lang broke into the Pym Residence again to return the suit to the safe. However, on his way out, he was caught by police officers called by Hope van Dyne who were waiting outside. Without thinking, Lang attempted to defend himself by claiming that he was not stealing anything but was instead returning something that he had stolen; this tactic failed, as he should have left out the part about being the one who stole it in the first place, and Lang was handcuffed and taken to jail. Prison Break Back in a cell again, Jim Paxton expressed his disappointment to find Lang back jail again when they thought he'd turn for the good and believed it. Lang was more than annoyed, as Paxton was married to his ex-wife. Paxton's partner Gale came and told him he had a visitor. When Lang asked who it was, the officer simply said that it was his lawyer and brought him to the visiting room. ]] There, he met Hank Pym in person for the first time. Pym was keeping his visit a secret from the camera inside the room by using the ants to block the camera's view. Pym revealed to Lang that he was behind the heist, and told how the he got to bribe a woman to spread gossip about a vault in a basement holding "good stuff" and made sure that the talk got to Luis in order to pass it to Lang. Pym explained that he did all this to test if he got the right man to succeed as the Ant-Man. Lang then wanted to tell that he'd take no part in it anymore, but Pym persuaded him by helping him with Cassie if he agreed to continue being the Ant-Man. Pym explained that Scott should take second chances when they came. After giving Lang the option, Pym left using the ants to mask his departure. Not long after, a few ants visited Lang's cell with the Ant-Man Suit, which was promptly re-enlarged for him to where. They formed the number 10 and began counting down, which told Lang that he only had a few seconds to don the suit and shrink out of the cell. Lang did so, and was congratulated by Pym over the radio for listening. Following Pym's instructions, Lang escaped the cell by running below the bars just as Gale arrived. Making his way outside Lang made his escape by running out the door and riding a carpenter ant to safety. But on the way out, Lang fell unconscious due to feeling lightheaded from the shock of everything he had been through. to steal the Yellowjacket Suit]] The next day, Lang woke up in a bed with Hope van Dyne standing near him; she and fire ants were watching him because he was a thief. After some words, Lang joined van Dyne and Pym at their coffee table. Pym then revealed he let Scott steal the suit to test his thieving skills and afterward told him about the Yellowjacket Suit and the potential for the chaos it held. Though Lang suggested calling the Avengers in on the problem, Pym was against it; he wanted to keep his size-altering tech away from Tony Stark, who would cause chaos in experimenting with it - a prime example of Stark's reckless blunders was Ultron, who nearly destroyed the world. After learning Pym was unable to use the suit anymore due to a toll the size-alteration had on his body, Lang agreed to steal the suit from Cross. In exchange, Pym would pay for Cassie's child support so Lang could be reunited with her. Becoming Ant-Man Beginning Training Sitting around the dinner table, Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne demonstrated to Lang how to communicate with the ants in order to use them to do as you wished. They started by having Lang tell a few ants to lift a few cubes of sugar into a small cup filled with tea. However, Lang failed miserably as he lacked the willpower to control the ants. During this time, Scott noticed that there was a deep divide between Hank and Hope, who was against using Lang as the Ant-Man. ]] Hank Pym gave Lang the task of running towards a closed door and jumping through the key hole while tiny, then returning to normal size; this was the first test of mastering how to alter size at the right time. Although Lang remained confident, he failed time after time again, much to the annoyance of Pym and Hope van Dyne; Hope was secretly amused, as she believed that she would have done better in the attempts. Eventually, he managed to fit through the key hole during his leap, although he did crash into the wall upon his landing in the other room. ]] For the physical part of stealing the Yellowjacket Suit (i.e. knocking out the guards), Lang was trained by Hope van Dyne; the suit's wearer must be able to control their strength or their hits can kill. She told him she would teach how to punch but Lang scoffed at this, noting that he was in prison for three years so he already knew how to punch. He invited her to show him how to punch, lifting up his hand for her, but she responded by punching him in the face. They trained together and neither one held back in their fighting styles, with Lang quickly learning that van Dyne was not a woman to be underestimated. Lang was sent into Hank Pym's garden to explore the tunnels created by the ants. While in there, he encountered a small crazy ant, which could be used to conduct electricity and also carry cameras and other devices. Lang at first viewed it as cute and allowed it to climb on top of him. However, when the rest of the small army of ants charged in and surrounded Lang, he freaked out and returned to normal size, slightly embarrassed. ]] The next stage of Lang's training involved meeting the army of flying carpenter ants which would assist Lang to his missions. There, he was reintroduced to the ant that flew him out of the prison. Lang immediately developed a strong connection to the ant, feeding him water and renaming him Ant-thony. He finally met a group of fire ants which could be used as natural architects and transport Lang through tight corners and difficult to move locations by creating long structures, like rafts and bridges. Pym's Confession 's story]] Hank Pym had explained that Lang that Hope van Dyne's mother, Janet van Dyne, died in a 1987 plane crash. However, while secretly watching Pym and Hope fight, Scott overheard the true story. Janet was actually Pym's backup on missions under the moniker "Wasp" - in a similar shrinking suit with wings. During their final mission, the Soviet separatists had launched a nuclear missile at the United States. As Ant-Man, Pym stowed away on the missile as it traveled to its target, but he was unable to gain access to its internal mechanisms. Janet arrived in an attempt to help, but the two of them realized the only way to get inside would be to disable their suits regulators and shrink to a subatomic scale that would allow them to penetrate the missile's titanium hull and disable its targeting system. Pym was prepared to make the sacrifice but his belt malfunctioned; so Janet did so, disabling the missile but at the cost of trapping herself in the Quantum Realm. After telling her the truth, Hope finally forgave her father and the two embraced. The emotional and intimate moment between Hank Pym and his daughter ended when Lang commented on the beauty of the moment, unintentionally ruining it. Duel at New Avengers Facility ]] Hank Pym sent Lang to retrieve a device from an old building that was used by Howard Stark, citing that this device would later assist Lang in stealing the Yellowjacket Suit. However, it turned out Pym's intel was long-outdated, as this "storage facility" had since been converted into the Avengers' new base. Pym told Lang to return to San Francisco. Instead, Lang decided to go to the facility anyway and landed on the roof leading to an encounter with Falcon, who was guarding the facility. Despite believing his small size would keep him undetected, Lang found that Falcon's goggles were able to zoom in on him. fighting Ant-Man]] Lang attempted to explain his situation to Falcon, being polite and noting that he was a big fan of the Avengers. Falcon did not believe his claims and attempted to arrest Lang, forcing Lang to shrink in size and attack the Avenger. During the fight, Lang used the suit and his new fighting skills to keep up with Falcon, although he continually apologized for being forced to hit him. Eventually, Lang called Ant-thony to assist him by flying him inside the facility, stealing the device. As Falcon again attempted to stop him, Lang entered the EXO-7 Falcon Suit and disabled it before escaping the facility. This skirmish between them greatly impressed Falcon, who was on a look out for talented people to join the Avengers.Ant-Man Post-credits Scene Complicating the Plan As the group discussed the heist, Darren Cross arrived at the Pym Residence, planning to kill Hank Pym, but he chose against it. Not wanting Cross to see the plans, Lang had ants roll them up. Cross eventually left but he called Hope van Dyne to tell her that he was beefing up security.At this point, Cross knew Hank was the previous Ant-Man and worried that he might try to steal the Yellowjacket Suit, so he ensured that security measures were taken that could detect event the tiniest living beings, including a person the size of a ant. Knowing that they would need help with getting past the extra security, Lang, despite Pym's misgivings, sought the aid of Luis, Kurt, and Dave. He showed them how the suit worked managing to scare them into thinking it was magic briefly. After being briefed on the plan, Scott let Hope drug them with Xanax while Hank bored them by explaining the suit's science; as a result, the three got to spend some quiet time on the rest o the plan. Infiltration into Pym Technologies Headquarters Finding the Yellowjacket during the heist]] Despite the logistical setbacks imposed by Cross, the team still managed to infiltrate the facility while Cross was holding an important event. Luis, posing as a security guard, gained access to the building's water main and shut it off long enough for Lang and his army of ants to gain access. Lang managed to make it into the hermetically sealed chamber that contained the Yellowjacket Suit, but at the last moment, Cross revealed his awareness of their plan and trapped Lang inside the chamber after removing the Yellowjacket suit. ]] Momentarily having the upper hand, Darren Cross' security held Hank Pym and Hope van Dyne at gunpoint while he chastised Pym for his failures as a mentor and a scientist. Cross introduced Mitchell Carson from HYDRA who intended to purchase the Yellowjacket Suit. Cross then took a gun and aimed it at Pym, intending to execute his former mentor. A scuffle broke out in which Lang was able to escape the chamber by smashing through the glass and assisted Pym and van Dyne fighting Cross' guards. Pym fought Cross but was shot in the abdomen; Lang and van Dyne ran to Pym's aid but he insisted that Lang go after Cross before he escaped. Stopping Darren Cross Darren Cross attempted to evacuate the Pym Technologies Headquarters via private helicopter, taking hostages with him. Ant-Man pursued him and while distracted, Cross donned the Yellowjacket Suit. The two fought at both normal and shrunken sizes, with Yellowjacket's energy weapons disabling the pilots of the helicopter and sending it crashing to the ground. Lang and Cross fell from the helicopter as it was crashing, landing in an unsuspecting family's backyard pool while shrunk, only for the two of them to return to normal size and continue fighting, terrifying the family. Lang momentarily won the battle when he used the family's barbecue spatula to swat Cross into a bug zapper, electrocuting him and rendering him unconscious. ]] Jim Paxton arrived due to the disturbance and despite Lang attempted to explain, he was tasered by Paxton to shut him up and arrest him. Waking up in the back of the squad car, Lang attempted to explain again, but Paxton believed that Lang was simply delusional (given the Ant-Man suit made Scott look like he lost his mind and was playing dress up). At that moment, a dispatch call announced that there was a hostage situation at the address of Maggie Lang's House. Lang knew that Darren Cross had woken up and was using his daughter to get to him. Duel at Maggie Lang's House ]] Despite Jim Paxton's refusal to listen to him, Lang managed to get his helmet back on and shrink out of his handcuffs. Lang arrived and the battle between Scott and Cross continued, proving at this point to the rival father figure that he was morally sound. Lang used some of the devices that Pym gave him, often missing Cross and either shrinking or enlarging random items, such as enlarging an ant to the size of a dog, or a toy to the size of a real locomotive. ]] Eventually, Lang had the same revelation that Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne had decades earlier when he failed to access the internals of Cross' suit, which Cross defiantly gloats is due to its titanium construction. Lang accepted that his fate would be like Janet's and disabled the regulator on his suit, shrinking small enough to pass through the atomic structure of the titanium and into Cross's suit. Lang then permanently disabled the Yellowjacket and caused Cross to vanish into thin air. Quantum Realm ]] While he had succeeded in disabling the Yellowjacket Suit and also stopping Darren Cross' plans, Ant-Man discovered that he continued to shrink at various intervals, just as Hank Pym had hypothesized. Shrinking well into the subatomic world, witnessing an existence that was perceptually very strange from our own. As he travelled deeper and deeper inside the Quantum Realm where all time and space was eternal seemingly inescapable, Ant-Man began desperately searching for a way to return home rather than be trapped within there forever. ]] In his resolution to return to his daughter and survive, Lang retrieved one of the Pym Particles Disks and placed it into the regulator of his Ant-Man Suit. His attempt to return to normal size was successful and he reunited with his Cassie, with Jim Paxton expressing his own gratitude for saving them both. Knowing that he would be arrested if discovered, Lang promptly shrunk out of sight when the police then showed up, using a lamp to enlarge his shadow, Lang saluted good-bye to her and headed off to return to Hank Pym. Heist Aftermath ]] Following the events, Jim Paxton dropped the case against Lang. When questioned by Hank Pym about his experience in the Quantum Realm, Lang could not recall anything. Pym guessed that the human mind can only handle so much out of the normal. Hope van Dyne escorted him outside Pym's sitting room, leaving him to briefly contemplate that Janet van Dyne may still be alive. ]] Once they were alone in the Pym Residence hallway, Lang and van Dyne shared a kiss, however they were quickly discovered when Pym then opened the door to find Lang kissing his daughter. Lang feigned innocence, claiming that van Dyne had kissed him; she didn't deny it, though it looked like he had kissed her. He quickly walked off to go have dinner at Maggie Lang's House with his family, as Pym called after him, for being a poor liar, something Lang did not even bother denying as he made his hasty departure. Sought by the Avengers Luis' News ]] Months later Jim Paxton invited Lang to have dinner with the family so he could spend time with Cassie Lang, who had adopted the dog-sized ant as a pet, as payment for saving his daughter's life. During the meal Paxton told Lang that he would not be arrested as it had been decided that a glitch in the system had caused his earlier release. Lang thanked Paxton personally for this action, knowing that it put his own career on the line, but Paxton insisted he was happy to do it to help out Cassie's father. is searching for him]] During the dinner, Lang received a call from Luis who wanted to meet with him. When Lang met with Luis, who was also there with Dave and Kurt, he recalled that in his chain of contacts, someone informed him that Falcon was looking for Lang, due to being impressed with his skills in their brief fight and was now interested in recruiting him into the Avengers. Lang questioned what Luis had told his contacts and he explained that he had told them that he did indeed know the Ant-Man, much to Lang's great dismay at the news. Recruited by Captain America ]] Lang was recruited by Clint Barton during the resulting fallout caused by the Sokovia Accords, to support Steve Rogers and his team. Lang arrived in Berlin by van and was introduced to Captain America and the rest of the team, showing a great deal of excitement at meeting Rogers and the Scarlet Witch among others. He thanked Rogers for choosing him to assist during this skirmish, noting Rogers likely had other choices. ]] Lang apologized to Sam Wilson for the fight they had; Wilson was not angry, calling the fight a great audition and claiming that it would never happen again. Rogers told Lang that they were acting outside the law, but Lang did not refuse to assist him. Rogers then explained that they were going up against the Winter Soldiers who were going to be freed by Helmut Zemo and must be stopped before they could cause chaos across the whole world. Clash of the Avengers from Spider-Man]] When Iron Man and his team approached Captain America in the Leipzig-Halle Airport and the situation escalated with Spider-Man taking Captain America's shield, Ant-Man used the distraction of the ensuing argument to sneak forward and stole the shield, kicking Spider-Man in the face before proudly handing the shield back to Captain America. ]] While Iron Man and other members of the team charged after Rogers and other members of their team, including Hawkeye and the Winter Soldier, Lang was left face to face with Black Widow, noting that he really did not want to hurt her. The two began fighting regardless and Ant-Man shrunk down and attempted to twist Widow's arm around her back, however she activated her Black Widow's Bite which sent Lang flying backwards while she moved onwards. ]] Catching up with Captain America, Ant-Man found what he thought was a water truck and shrunk it down, handing it to Rogers and telling him to throw it at one of his Pym Particles Disks. Rogers did just that and the truck returned to it's original size, falling towards War Machine and Black Panther. However it exploded upon impact, much to Lang's surprise as he apologised to Captain America for his mistake before they made a hasty retreat. 's team]] Rejoining Falcon and Scarlet Witch among the other members of Captain America's team, Ant-Man attempted to run to the Quinjet to escape, but their path was then blocked by the Vision, forcing the two opposing teams to face off against each other. Following their leader's direction, Ant-Man followed his teammates as they charged forward and engaged in a fierce clash against the various heroes who had joined Iron Man's team supporting the Sokovia Accords, with Ant-Man once again fighting against Black Widow. 's arrow]] Having gotten away from Black Widow, Ant-Man teamed up with Hawkeye and they decided to take care of their opponent's leader in order to gain a much needed advantage in this fight. Ant-Man took position on Hawkeye's Scatter Arrow, giving his approval and was propelled through the air to hijack Iron Man's suit, dodging shots fired from Iron Man's gauntlet's and diving through Iron Man's fingers and get within the suit itself and cause some mayhem. 's suit]] Once inside the suit, Lang used his mechanical knowledge to greatly damage the suit's many weapons systems, mocking Tony Stark as he panicked and tried to understand what was happening, with Ant-Man claiming to be the voice of Stark's own conscience. Ant-Man continued to mission to damage the suit as much as possible, which he managed to do before Iron Man finally ordered F.R.I.D.A.Y. to use the suit's own extinguishing foam to force Ant-Man out. Giant-Man Attacks As the fight progressed, Hawkeye then noted that unless something drastic happened, this showdown was looking like an impending stalemate. Captain America agreed, and Falcon asked the team for a distraction. Lang chimed in that he had a possible idea but had tested it only once in a laboratory, and the test had left him in rough shape. Running out of options, Rogers didn't object and Lang let loose his distraction. Ant-Man got his adrenaline pumping as he jumped onto the back of War Machine and used the suit to grow into a monstrous size as he towered over the entire airport and grapped War Machine by his leg, laughing manically at his success. Now, a "Giant-Man", Lang reigned shock and mayhem on Iron Man's forces, all of whom were to distracted by him to notice Rogers was escaping. Wreaking havoc across the airport to keep the enemies distracted, Giant-Man threw War Machine across the airport before he ripped the wing of a nearby airplane. He then attempted to attack Black Panther however he was knocked back by War Machine firing explosives near his face. Meanwhile Vision reappeared on the battlefield and knocked Giant-Man back before flying through him to try and stop Rogers' escape by blocking his path. ]] While the Scarlet Witch helped Rogers get past the Vision, Giant-Man found himself surrounded by Iron Man, War Machine and Spider-Man, all of whom worked together to try and defeat Giant-Man however they could. Taking inspiration from , Spider-Man used his own Web-Shooters to tie up Giant-Man's legs and force him to become unbalanced before Iron Man and War Machine both flew upwards and knocked him to the ground. Although Giant-Man was taken out of the fight, this stunt provided exactly the distraction Rogers and the Winter Soldier needed to escape, taking control of the Quinjet and using it to get away from the battlefield. With his weight having been used against him, Giant-Man accepted his defeat. Exhausted at this point in the battle, Lang engaged the suit, and returned to his regular size, requested orange slices to help him recover from the painful experience. Prisoner of the Raft ]] After the Clash of the Avengers, Lang, Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff, and Sam Wilson were all captured and taken to the Raft where they were imprisoned under the orders of Thaddeus Ross for destroying the airport. When Tony Stark visited, Lang voiced Hank Pym's opinion about Stark's family and how right his mentor had been to not trust the Starks. .]] Much to Lang's frustration, the Avenger leader seemingly had no idea who Lang was or what he was talking about sparing only a confused and dismissive glance at Lang before he moved on to speak with Wilson. Lang was then forced to continue his sentence within the Raft, playing a beat by tapping his hands on a chair, however Steve Rogers later infiltrated the Raft and freed all of them but forced them into hiding as a result of their freedom.Captain America: Civil War Personality Scott is an affable rogue with a tongue-in-cheek humor. Despite his criminal activity, Lang is a man of honor, good morals, and justice (though to the point of being stubborn), with it being his sense of honor that had led him to his break-in at VistaCorp, where Scott avenged all the people the corrupt corporation wronged. Scott's desire to right wrongs were often the motivation for his illegal activities, yet his love for his daughter also made him determined to go straight upon his release from prison. Scott only went back to criminal activities when his criminal record ostracized him and gave him no other choice in supporting his daughter. Scott also joined Captain America's team during the Avengers Civil War for the same reasons, seeing Rogers' point of view on the Sokovia Accords far more just and honorable than Stark's. Scott also had a drive to prove himself worthy, as he felt he didn't deserve the admiration of his daughter Cassie. In fact, Scott was initially unwilling to take up the mantle of Ant-Man from Hank Pym due to his own fears of having used the suit. But upon a chat with the former hero, Scott realized he had a chance to become the hero that his daughter already thought he was. Scott also has a considerable dislike towards Tony Stark and the latter's attitude. This was highlighted when he was interviewed on WHiH news, as when Christine Everhart said he that he was "no Tony Stark", Scott was relieved at the news, genuinely desiring to be nothing like Stark. This was highlighted once again during the Avengers Civil War. Prior to the Clash of the Avengers, he reacted with alarm and distrust to Stark's name. When he was later imprisoned in the Raft, he mocked Tony Stark to his face saying that Hank Pym had been correct about Stark's family. The fact that Stark had no idea who Lang and Pym were was a severe blow to Lang's ego. Powers and Abilities Powers Ant-Man Suit *'Size Manipulation': Using technology developed by Hank Pym, Lang is able to reduce himself to approximately the size of an ant, though he can also grow his body to giant sizes as well; doing the latter however puts an enormous strain on him. He still maintains his regular-sized strength and resilience when shrinking; while in reduced scale, this translates to granting him inhuman effort and exertion capabilities. Also, obtaining momentum and kinetic energy in small scale and exerting it immediately while returning to or right after returning to normal size can result in a feat of inhuman effort and exertion, and therefore, momentarily give Lang enhanced strength while in regular size, enough to send a man flying while attacking and enlarging himself at the same time. The process of altering size compresses force and energy, manifesting as brief shockwaves of vibration around the target that charge the target with momentum. **'Enhanced Durability:' When he has increased his size into a giant-sized man, he naturally becomes far more tougher and more durable than normal. This is due to his increased density and muscle mass, and it was enough to withstand missiles from War Machine. However, this enormous amount of durability comes at the cost of his speed and balance, making his movements somewhat clumsy as a result. *'Superhuman Strength': While wearing the Ant-Man Suit in its miniature form, Lang possesses superhuman strength due to his increased density, effort, and exertion, enabling him to take out multiple opponents of normal human size while shrunk and use the physical force and momentum attained from changing size to simulate superhuman strength directly after returning to normal size. This strength also extends to legs, allowing him to jump, spring and leap across with great force, allowing him to move through the air like a bullet to strike and impact opponents and incapacitate them instantly or move halfway across a room in a single bound. This strength is possible through force being compressed by the process of changing size, as well as his density and resilience being enhanced along with his momentum and acceleration. However, exerting too much force into impacts and physical attacks can accidentally kill an opponent, due to the force of attacks being comparable to that of a bullet. The process of altering size compresses force and energy, manifesting as brief shockwaves of vibration around the target that charge the target with enough momentum that can briefly enhance the target's strength while enlarging or immediately after enlarging. In his enlarged form, his strength rivaled even that of Thor and Hulk, enabling him to lift and crush huge vehicles with ease. This enormous mass comes at the cost of his speed and balance however and the anatomic strain exhausts him. *'Insect Manipulation': Lang, through the use of radio and electric waves and signals accessed with the suit's helmet and earpieces given by Hank Pym, can affect the pheromones of insect-sized organisms and stimulate their olfactory nerve centers, allowing him a rudimentary form of control over ants. Abilities *'Gifted Intellect': Lang possesses an above average intelligence, as he was able to figure out how to use the highly complex Ant-Man Suit and gain a Masters Degree in electrical engineering, along with bypassing the security of Hank Pym's home. He also possesses a knowledge of chemistry which allowed him to destroy Hank Pym's safe. *'Expert Thief': Lang was skilled in theft, specializing in breaking into homes and other places to steal. He is also skilled with utilizing chemistry when opening locked safes and bypassing security systems. *'Expert Engineer': Lang was an electrical engineer, having earned a Master's Degree in the subject. His knowledge was useful when he was able to tinker a way out of the Quantum Realm using tech pieces provided by Hank Pym. *'Expert Acrobat': Lang is capable of acrobatic, parkour and free running maneuvers, leaping across steep divides and climbing difficult structures. He does not just perform these stunts in his shrunken state, but also when breaking into houses while in the process of thievery. *'Computer Programmer': Lang created the security systems for Vistacorp Headquarters and corrected a program that was stealing money from its customers. Christine Everhart referred to Lang as a "cyber-criminal". *'Expert Tactician': As an expert thief, Lang has a keen mind for formulating elaborate plans and schemes, and is especially notable for being able to modify those plans to adapt to unforeseen circumstances at short notice - sometimes within seconds. Examples include when he discovers the fingerprint scanner in Hank Pym's home, when he discovers that the warehouse he is breaking into is actually now the New Avengers Facility, when he is discovered by Falcon, and when Darren Cross triples security on the Pym Technologies building. He, alongside Hope van Dyne and Hank Pym, worked together on creating the heist mission to stop Darren Cross and steal the Yellowjacket Suit. *'Skilled Martial Artist': Initially, Lang had poor fighting skills as he avoided confrontations during his heists. Hope van Dyne trained him and he slowly became a skilled fighter. Like his teacher, Lang employs a mixed martial art that includes elements of Muay Thai, Brazilian jiu jitsu, judo, and aikido. His skills, combined with the Ant-Man Suit, and shrinking powers, allowed him to defeat armed security personnel, and even keep up with Falcon and Black Widow in his respective duels with them, despite both of them being highly skilled hand-to-hand combatants. Equipment *'Ant-Man Suit': Suit manipulates wearer's size while enhancing density and strength. *'EMP Communication Device': Within the suits helmet and in the form of earpieces developed by Hank Pym, allowing for the control of ants. *'Pym Particles Disks': About the size of a coin and shaped like a triskelion-styled shuriken, the disks are filled with specified forms of Pym Particles. Targets impacted by Red Disks shrinks to the size of an insect. Targets impacted by Blue Disks enlarges to a bigger size. Relationships Family *Maggie Lang - Ex-Wife *Cassie Lang - Daughter Allies *Hank Pym - Mentor *Hope van Dyne - Trainer and Love Interest *Luis - Former Cellmate and Friend *Dave *Kurt *Peachy *Ants **Ant-thony † - Steed *Jim Paxton - Rival turned Ally *Avengers (Captain America's Team) **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Recruiter and Leader **Sam Wilson/Falcon - Temporary Enemy turned Recruiter **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier Enemies *Vistacorp **Geoff Zorick - Former Boss *WHiH World News **Christine Everhart - Interviewer *Darren Cross/Yellowjacket † - Victim *HYDRA **Mitchell Carson **HYDRA Buyer † *Avengers (Iron Man's Team) **Tony Stark/Iron Man **James Rhodes/War Machine **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **Vision *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *T'Challa/Black Panther Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Scott Lang is the second man to take up the Ant-Man mantle after stealing it and being approved by Hank Pym to become the new hero. He has a daughter called Cassandra for whom he originally steals the Ant-Man Suit when he looks to pay for her medical bills. *Scott Lang is the only character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to have taken over the mantle of a former superhero. *Ant-Man, along with Hulk, is one of the only two protagonists to defeat the main antagonist of the first film he debuted without any help from any ally (or an object such as the Tesseract in Captain America's case). He is also the first protagonist to solely and intentionally kill the villain. *According to Andy Park, in the early stages of development, Ant-Man was originally to side with Iron Man during the Avengers Civil War but was later changed as the script evolved. References External Links * * Category:Ant-Man (film) Characters Category:Captain America: Civil War Characters Category:Ant-Man and the Wasp Characters Category:WHiH Newsfront (web series) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Vistacorp Employees Category:Scientists Category:Criminals Category:Heroes